Inklings In Love
by ryfluttershy
Summary: When Blue and Orange meet, romance strikes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Inkopolis. Nothing strange. Blue looked at the studio. "Yes! Moray Towers and... ugh, Museum d'Alfonsino. Moray is good, but not the latter." "Anyways, time to get fresh at booyah base."

Orange was in Jelonzo's shop. "Hey Jelonzo, got a varsity jacket yet?" "Yes. It is fresh for the picking!" Orange went to grab it but someone else had their hand on it at the same time.

"Yo, did you want this?" Blue said, "Oh, no, it's fine." Orange responded. "No, you take it." "Oh, alright." Orange then picked the jacket up and bought it. "Bye the way, what is your name?" Orange asked. "People call me Blue." "Ok, im Orange." "Looking at the two lovesquids makes my little jelly heart happily!" "No, were not a couple, Jelonzo, we just met actually." "Whatever you're are saying."

"Well, see you later Orange." "Ok, Blue." Orange said as her cheeks were blushing bright red. She had already fallen for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Orange soon went home, to embarresed at what happened to play anything. Blue, on the otherhand, was enjoying himself in the wonderful art that is turf wars. "Booyah!" he yelled as he snuck up on an unsuspecting roller. "That kill won me...us... the game!".

Orange wanted to see Blue again. She didn't have his squidnumber. She did hear him talking about playing turf wars, though... 


	3. Chapter 3

Orange decided that she would get in a match with him. She equipped her favorite weapon, the E-Liter 3k Scope. She was only level 26 and B+, because she didn't battle very much. When she got into a match, she saw blue, only on the opposing team! "No, no, no..." "What?" said one of her teammates. "I wanted to battle WITH Blue, not against him." "Luck of the draw, I guess."

Orange was disappointed, but couldn't leave the match. She went to the snipe of Moray and took aim. One after another the inklings went down, until only Blue remained. "Sorry, Blue." Before she could get a good shot on him, he went into squid mode. "Must have Ninja Squid...dang it." Before Orange could find Blue again, she was snuck up on by him. "Any las-" Blue was surprised to see Orange. He was alarmed, but also happy. "Oh, hey Orange." "What are you doing, just splat me already!" "As you wish..." He was about to pull his trigger but the match ended. "Oh, that was luck of you. Lets see who won!" Blue exclaimed. It was close, very close, but in the end, Blue's team had won. "Aw, man." Orange said, obviously sad. "Cheer up, Orange, maybe you'll win next time." he said as he walked off. Orange started to walk away but found something in her pocket. "How did this get in here?" she pondered as she pulled it out. It had a number on it and said "In case you were wondering."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short, and rather cheesy chapter, I am still ill and caught up with school work but I will prevail! Enjoy this chapter! (Uploads will usually be daily.)**

Orange was so happy that she finally got Blue's squid number.

Blue, who was talking to his friends, heard Orange scream She was so ecstatic that she got his number that she began to fall of of Moray's snipe. "Oh, sh*t!" he yelled, rather loud as he tried to save Orange. She began falling and thought this was the end. She suddenly stopped falling, and looked up.

It was Blue! He pulled her up and said, "Are you hurt anywhere?" "No, no, i'm fine." she said in a rather coarse voice. "Are you sure?" Blue asked, his voice full of concern. "Yes, i'm fine, my throat hurts a little, but otherwise, i'm OK." "Alright then, take care." He gave her a rather awkward hug and ran off. "So, is it official?" asked one of Blue's jock friends. "Come on, we're just friends." "Mmmhhmm."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me! It means a lot. Truly. Get ready in the upcoming chapters for some embarrassing, goofy and/or hilarious moments in the world of Inkopolis. For people confused, everybody in my fanfic has a nickname based on their tentacles' color.**

While walking home, Orange met up with her friends, Violet and Grey. "Hey, girls." Orange said. "Lets go to the cafe and get some drinks." said Violet. "I'm in." "Me to" said Grey.

"Hey guys." said Blue. "Lets go to that new cafe that opened up, I hear that they have really good smoothies." "Nah, man, i gotta do my homework." said one of the members. "Same." One by one all his friends bailed. "Fine. I'll go alone."

Both the girls and Blue arrived shortly after one another.

Blue went to the bar and ordered a smoothie. He received it and sat down. He was thinking of earlier in the day. (Why did she almost fall over? Was it because I gave her my number?)

Just then, the girls walked in. "Lets sit here." Orange said. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So, whats up between you and Blue." Grey asked, dying to know any information on the matter. "Hmm, oh, um, nothing." Orange said, blushing bright red. "Oh, something is going on all right. I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Violet said. "I maybe kinda sorta have a little crush on him..." Orange said, her voice trailing off. "Girl! You two need to hook up." "I don't think he feels the same way." Orange said, with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Well...oh! There he is, go talk to him!" "no, I shouldn't." she lied. (He looks like he is thinking.) "Plus, he has his headphones on." "Go, Orange, go talk to him." Grey said. "O-OK."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Sup. Since I have all weekend and Monday of school, I will be able to post much longer, and more enjoyable chapters.**

 **#Weirdmageddon3February15th**

Orange slowly made her way over to Blue's table.

(I don't know why she would just fall off of a building because of my number though...) Blue's thoughts were interrupted as a familiar inkling approached his table. Orange was exceedingly nervous as she glanced back multiple times back at her friends. They both nodded back, encouragingly.

"Hmmm, oh, hi Orange!" Blue exclaimed, looking up from his phone. "Fancy seeing you here." "Y-yeah. I am here with my friends." Orange murmured, her vice trailing off once again.

"S-so, um...would you like to..um go out to eat..or something." Orange said, practically whispering. "Well" Blue stated, full of confidence. 'We're already at a cafe, which is sort of like a diner." "How about we eat here?" Orange's face was the color of an apple at that point. "O-oh, OK, let me go ask my friends if that is OK.." Orange practically ran back to her table. (Wonder what THAT was all about...) Blue wondered.

"What did he say?" Violet and Grey asked simultaneously.

"He said that we could eat here.." "He asked YOU out!?" they practically screamed. "N-no, I did.."

"Well, go eat then!" Grey said "Lets leave and not have them feel like there are people watching them." Violet said, motioning toward the door.

Orange walked back to Blue's table and sat across from him. Blue could hardly hear what she was saying. The music was so loud.

"ORANGE, I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING OVER THIS BLASTING MUSIC!" "WHAT?" Orange couldn't hear him, even though he was shouting. "ORANGE, LETS GO SOMEWHERE WHERE IT ISN'T SO LOUD!" She still couldn't hear him. He was gesturing to go outside. She followed.

"Oh my gosh, that music killed my eardrums." Blue said, not having to listen to it anymore. "Yeah, me to." Orange replied. "Now that we can't dine, where do you suppose we go?" "Um, how about your place. We can play games or just chill." Orange suggested. "OK. Sounds fine to me."

They were talking as they went to Blue's house. "So...what is with the whole 'Moray snipe' incident?" Blue asked. "I don't know, to be honest, I just felt light headed and fell backwards."

They soon arrived at Blue's house...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Some people are confused about the personalities of the squid kids. Here. (We will meet a new main character today..not Blue's mom)**

 **Orange: A calm, quiet, but careful and kind inkling; very shy**

 **Blue: A very outgoing, honest inkling; full of compassion**

 **PS: There wont be any "18+ scenes".. yet..hehehe**

 **PPS: Thank you for the criticism. Believe it or not, it helps.**

When they finally arrived at Blue's house, they let themselves in. "Blue, is that you?" "Yeah, mom, it's me." Who is that next to you? Swirl? Swirl, is that you?" "N- no, ma, it's my friend, Orange. We're going to play some games, that alright?" "Oh, yeah, that's fine."

Blue turned the t.v. on as Orange asked, "Who is Swirl?" "O-oh, he's my brother." "Oh, OK." (He is hiding something, I know it.) "So...what do you want to play?" "Well, what do you have?"Orange questioned. "I have all of them. Oh, wait, I know, I just got this retro game set with four games included." "There is Squid Jump, Squid Racer, Squid Beatz and Squid Ball." Orange was interested in Squid Beatz, as she liked music. "Let me try Squid Beatz." Orange replied. She popped in the game as it booted up. She was about to press "Start" when she heard someone coming down the stairs.

"Who is that?" Orange asked. "U-um, just.. my brother.." Blue answered, his voice shaking. "Blue, is there something you're not telling me You're acting weird." "Ha! Me, no!" he practically yelled, getting up and starting to go up the stairs. "Blue. Tell me what is going on. NOW." Orange said, very distressed. "I can't, Mom will hear." "I don't care! Tell me!" she screamed. "What is going on?!"

"Fine, fine. OK, but you to PROMISE not to tell. OK?" "Yes. OK. Now please tell me." "My brother, is..well..an Octoling named Swirly." Orange was speechless. "An OCTOLING! Like, the whole Inkling race's enemy! **Those** Octolings?" Orange was still surprised as Blue slowly nodded his head yes.


End file.
